


Kinktober 2018 [Eren/Mikasa/Levi]

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, ereri, riren - Freeform, rivamika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: This is an Attack on Titan fanfiction book filled with oneshots for kinktober 2018 fanfiction prompts! There is a prompt (Or two) for everyday of the month, you can choose one or merge the ones for that day together. I hope you enjoy, October is the month to say warm!~***This is a Eren/Mikasa/Levi book, so that means all 3 of them will be together or in their separate ships for the stories (EreMika, RivaMika, Ereri,)***





	Kinktober 2018 [Eren/Mikasa/Levi]

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm starting Kinktober 5 days late so for that I'm truly sorry, but I plan on catching up in no time! October 1st had 4 prompts altogether but I wanted to merge just 3 of them to create this oneshot. I hope you enjoy! This will be a Modern AU in which Eren and Levi will meet at a masquerade, it's something I've always wanted to get around to writing and this is an excellent opportunity to write up some oral sex scenes with pretty masks!

The room was filled with the idle chatter of the more wealthy folk, everyone was dressed in elegant suits and dresses, material that would seem to look like glittering silk under the lights as people danced the night away carelessly and sipped away at their poisons of choice for the evening. As well as it being a black tie event, it was also a masquerade. Events that Levi hardly ever trusted, you didn't know who you'd be talking to or dancing with, not that he couldn't handle himself, he just thought the whole thing was weird. Maybe even cult-like. He found himself laughing to no one as he kept to his own little corner of the room as he leaned against the wall, shaking his head at himself at his own thoughts. His silver eyes continued to scan the guests of the party as he dank his beverage, one of the only things keeping him here still as he continued his duty to carry out his favour of being a close friends date for the evening. And all of this just because she wanted him to find some guy and get laid so he'd stop being "Moody".

He sighed and adjusted the dark glittering mask surrounding his steel eyes before downing the last of his drink "This is pointless, why am I here again? That's right, fucking Hanji... And God knows where she's disappeared to..." He muttered to himself, shaking his head as he pushed himself off the wall to get another drink to pass the time.

"Hello Sir, what's your poison?" The bartender asked with a lopsided smirk on his face, his teal eyes shining through his glittering turquoise mask

Levi blinked, when did this guy get on duty and why didn't he notice him sooner? He had messy brown hair and certainty cleaned up nicely in a suit that matched his eyes well, a dark teal suit that make his lighter teal eyes pop, his mask almost like a picture frame to make the different colours in his eyes pop even more so, the glitter covered accessory making his eyes look sharp and breathtaking.

"Whiskey on the rocks." He spoke as he took in his features shamelessly over and over again, this kid was by far the most attractive in the room, why others weren't queuing up to the door to be served by him was beyond his comprehension "So... Why is someone like you working here of all places?"

"Why is someone like you making small talk with a simple server?" He asked in return, his smirk widening slightly as he turned to prepare his drink

"Mm, well, when I see something I like, I approach."

"You were probably just happening to get another drink anyway." The bartender mused "All I do is pour drinks."

"And when did you replace the creepy old guy that was serving the bar before? I didn't even see you take his place."

"We work different shifts throughout the nights, I take his place when he goes on his break and vice versa." He said simply, placing the small crystal class of iced whiskey in front of him

"And when do you get off?" He asked suggestively in a low tone, a sly smirk on his own lips at his own double meaning

He smirked, watching him take a long sip from his drink, their eyes never breaking contact. Silver was practically boring into ocean teal, enticing the other to surrender to him already. Levi was practically stripping the guy mentally, and he liked everything he was imagining so far, of course it would be nothing compared to the real thing.

He hadn't felt attraction like this before, it was impulsive and magnetic and there was nothing he could compare it to or do to stop it. He could tell his server felt exactly the same way by how thickly he swallowed and how he looked at him in the exact same way, and from what Levi could tell, he was doing the exact same thing he was. He adjusted his collar and mask before responding.

"I've only just started you know." He mused "But I have a break in an hour or two."

There was a glint of something in Levis eyes, making the bartender only more enticed in him. He watched the others small smirk grow slightly "Is that so? Well then, I guess I'll keep you company until you get off." He spoke in a low and sexy tone again as he took a seat on a bar stool, other guests not really bothering using them, mostly choosing to mingle amongst themselves rather than the help. Whatever the reason, it was their loss and Levis gain.

The other supressed a groan, already feeling his erection appear and strain against his dress trousers. Levi smirked, watching him serve him and others with a strained face with the more he teased him at the bar, both eagerly awaiting him to be granted a break. Eventually, the other bartender came back to take his former place, letting him off on his break. Levi was quick to take his hand and lead him to a quiet, empty room upstairs.

"Mm, have you been here before? It's not often someone drags me to a room upstairs." He teased as he shut and locked the door behind them

Levi scoffed "I find that hard to believe, you're fucking gorgeous from what I can see. How the fuck isn't there a damn que for you?" Levi pulled him close before pushing him back against the nearest wall, making the others breath hitch unexpectedly as he leaned in, ghosting his lips along his neck.

"God, are you always so rough?"

"Why? Do you like it like that?" He bit into the skin of his neck suddenly, causing a moan to break from his pretty lips. Levi smirked against his skin, sucking a dark mark into his tanned skin afterwards "I think that's a yes. Fuck, you sound amazing." He spoke before looking at him intently for a moment, pausing their ministrations to slowly take off his mask, the same glint shining in those silver eyes again upon seeing his face fully for the first time "Damn, and handsome as Hell... Fuck, you're attractive."

The bartender groaned, quickly switching their positions and pushing Levi against the wall, kissing down his neck with fever and upmost want as he quickly sank to his knees, undoing his belt with quick hands. Levi helped pull down his black dress trousers, his erection springing out. He didn't have the chance to react to the sudden sensation of cool air on his hot member, the guy on his knees before him taking it into his mouth almost immediately. He leaned his head back, scrunching his eyes shut from the feeling of the hot, wet mouth surrounding him, it was an absolutely sinful display and feeling and he was loving every second of it. This was defiantly the highlight of the evening, the only good thing that came out of going to this stupid party. What more could he want in a handsome guy? Someone that knew how to make a drink and use his mouth well.

Levi moaned, his eyes widening at exactly how deep he was taking him in. he glanced down at the messy brown head of hair below him that was bobbing back and fourth, taking him in deeper each time he went forward. He reached down and ran his fingers through his hair before harshly pulling it a little, causing him to moan deeply around him, sending pleasurable vibrations, making him groan, looking for a name to call. He tugged his mouth off of him as he panted heavily, glazed over teal eyes looking up at him expectantly and eating him alive at the same time as he licked his wet lips for his aftertaste, but the best part hadn't come yet.

"Name... What's your name..." Levi breathed

He bit his lip, swallowing "Eren."

"Eren..." Levi repeated, his name rolling off his tongue hotly "I like it, now I know what to call out..." He pushed his head back onto his member, causing Eren to moan around him deeply once more and quickly go back to work. Levi moaned again, watching him in silent awe at his skill in blowing him "My names Levi..." He breathed, keeping his voice even enough for him to speak "Might as well tell you my name to so know you'll be begging for..."

Eren could only moan wantingly again, using his free hand to palm himself through his trousers as he squirmed on his knees a bit. Levi smirked, biting his lip. He was something else, that he was sure of. Levis breath hitched the closer he felt, he tightened his grip in Erens hair as his hips twitched a bit, thrusting in his mouth.

"Shit... I'm gonna..."

Eren pulled his hips flush against his face, taking him to the deepest point and swallowing, making him reach over the edge as he shot his hot load down his throat, coating it in his release. Eren glanced up at him, keeping eye contact as he slowly pulled him from his mouth, swallowing what was leftover and licking his member clean, licking his lips and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand afterwards as he caught his breath.

"Now where did you learn to do something like that? You have no gag reflex?" Levi panted

"Mm, you learn from experience." He smirked

"Bed. Now. From now on, I'm your only experience form here on out."

"Yes, Sir~"Eren took his place on the bed, sitting on his knees as he started to slowly undo his tie, never breaking eye contact as he made sure to wet and bite at his lips "Do you want me to strip for you?~"

Levi bit his lip as he looked at him up and down, admiring the dark mark he'd left on his neck from his spot across the room, simply nodding. He found himself admiring every new part of bare, tanned skin that came to light the more Eren undressed, wanting nothing more than to mark more and more of his untouched skin. He tried his best to keep his control as he watched him from where he was, he swore he could have jumped on him there and then as soon as the top half of his clothes were removed, revealing his bare chest and broad shoulders. He used the opportunity to kick his trousers off from his ankles completely.

"I think you like what you see~" Eren purred, looking straight at him as he discarded the last part of his apparel with a simple flick of his wrist.

"Oh what a surprise, you're right." He smirked, sauntering towards him as he took of his white buttoned shirt almost gracefully  
"So are you gonna fuck me now? As soon as I got your dick in my mouth, I wanted it in me."

Levi held back a groan at his dirty talk, feeling his erection twitch from his words. Eren laughed lowly "And by the looks of it, you like the thought of yourself deep in my ass as much as you like what I say and the sound of my voice~" He continued in a purr "But... Now you've seen my face... Can I see yours?..." He kneeled up, reaching for the mask on his face as he took it off him like he did his, looking over his sharp features in stunned awe "God, and you think I'm attractive? Have you seen yourself?..."

"Mm, I have but it's nothing compared to what you have to offer." He mused with a smirk "Now, I have to pay you back now, don't I?~"  
Before Eren could question it, Levi laid down and suddenly pulled him on top of him by his hips, admiring the view, a blush suddenly creeping up on his tanned skin.

"Pay me back for what exactly?..." He breathed

"That skilled mouth of yours~" He purred as he pulled him further up until Eren was facing the headboard and wall, hovering over his face and only blushing darker, blinking in confusion as to why he was positioned this way until he felt the flat of Levis tongue brush over his entrance, causing him to lean his head back in a sudden moan "S-Shit..."

"What? Never sat on someone's face before?" Levi mused from below before immediately going back to work again

"Hah, No..." He moaned "No ones... Done... This to me... Before..."

"Mm, their loss. You taste as good as you look." Levi simply responded before pushing his tongue in past the ring of muscle, eating him out as deep as he could go as he firmly held onto Erens hips, Eren practically digging his nails into the headboard in a white knuckle grasp. Eren was panting heavily, finding it hard to stay still as Levi worked his mouth on him expertly. It wasn't until-

"Levi?~ Are you in here?~" the door handle rattled a bit

They stopped, Erens eyes going wide as he went to scramble off of him immediately, not getting the chance to before Levi kept him held firmly in place "Fuck off four eyes, I'm busy!" He called back before going back to work, causing Eren to gasp and cover his mouth tightly, only making Levi work harder.

"Alright, you sound very busy." Hanji giggled from the other side of the door "I was just coming to say Goodnight and have fun! Remember and use protection on that cute bartender! Don't pound his ass too hard either~" She teased

Wordlessly, Levi blindly reached for one of their shoes to throw at the door as he kept working on Eren with his mouth, making Eren both flinch slightly, giggle and moan at the same time, still trying to keep quiet.

"Now, let's really hear you make some noise..." He spoke against him


End file.
